Terror in the Heartland
by koinekid
Summary: Reaction to the destruction of the Grand Tethe'alla Bridge forbodes dark times for Lloyd and company.


_Namco Bandai holds the exclusive rights to all characters and story elements appearing in and related to the video game Tales of Symphonia. The author of this work makes no claim to the characters or situations, and is seeking no financial profit. _

_The Characters of Bob Hart and Mary Goen do not appear in the game; they are rather thinly-veiled pastiches of generic media personalities._

**Terror in the Heartland**

"This is Bob Hart live at the scene of what is believed to have been the worst terror attack on our home soil in Tethe'allan history. Behind me, where once stood the Meltokio side of the Grand Tethe'alla Bridge, formerly a testament--some might say a living testament--to the greatness of our civilization, now lies a smoking ruin.

"It is unclear, at this point, who might have been involved in the attack. Speculation has variously blamed Iselian dissidents and Half-elf radicals, but, at this point, no group has stepped forward to take credit. Right now, we just _do not know_ who perpetrated this attack."

"Bob, Mary here. I have to interrupt you. We've just received word here at the studio that the king has reactivated the Papal Knights. As our viewers know, the Knights were decommissioned shortly after World Regeneration. The King said that the Pope's influence was still too insidious for the group to be trustworthy. Obviously, he has reconsidered that decision in light of the present crisis.

"Bob, have you been able to speak with investigators on scene?"

"Investigators are being very tight-lipped. Witnesses, though, have given me conflicting reports. Some claim to have spotted one or more Mizuhoans in the vicinity shortly before the first explosions. An icy mist appears to have risen around the bridge entrance, and two, perhaps three people were seen to break apart from the fleeing crowd and enter the mist. If this testimony proves to be true, we may--and I stress may--have potential suspects."

"Did any of the witnesses see where these suspects came from?"

"That's where the witnesses are most conflicted, Mary. One man I spoke with insists he saw two people exiting the dock area. Another swears he spotted the same two people walking the streets of Meltokio earlier in the day."

"Bob, how do we know both witnesses were speaking of the same people?"

"Good question, Mary. Both witnesses described the same clothing: a very distinctive red shirt or jacket on the male and light purple or light blue clothing on the female. There was some confusion on the female's clothing."

"You said there was a possible third?"

"Yes, but no indication of what that person--if he or she exists--was wearing."

"I see that you have something there, Bob. It appears to be a jewel of some sort, maybe. What is that?"

"This was given to me by a witness--loaned, actually. She says she wants it back. It may be a component of the bridge, perhaps part of the mysterious power source we've heard rumors about. It and many others like it are washing up along the shore.

"Yes, here you are, ma'am. No need to get excited. You can have it back."

"She really wanted that back, didn't she?"

"I don't blame her. It's a piece of what will be history, a reminder of the tragedy, something to assure her that she's still alive."

"That brings up another issue. Have we any confirmed fatalities so far?"

"That's the odd thing, Mary. As far as we can tell, no loss of life has been reported. Damage of the structure seems to have been the terrorists' chief concern."

"So, this could be an attack on our nation's economy. With the bridge down, transit between this and our neighboring continent has just become much more difficult."

"I've not heard that theory, but, again, I've not been able to get a word with investigators yet."

"Bob, we'll come back to you later. I'm getting word that the King is about to make a statement. Bob Hart, live at the scene, thank you."

"Thank you, Mary."

"We're taking you live to Meltokio castle, where the king is about to speak."

* * *

"Nobles, merchants, and commoners, we stand together, united by tragedy and by a common purpose: to strike back at those who struck first against us. To these merchants of destruction, I say, 'we will find you, we will punish you, and we will prevent you from repeating this atrocity.'

"As of this afternoon, I have reinstated the Papal Knights with one purpose: to hunt down these terrorists and bring them to the king's justice. In this capacity, the Knights will report directly to me, rather than the Church. They will function as a separate agency from the Royal Guards, equal in authority, differing only in purpose.

"Already Captain Keane Wheeler is cycling through tips and witness testimony, and has identified two suspects. Captain Wheeler has requested that we withhold their names for the time being. His reasoning was compelling, and I have agreed to keep back those names so as to expedite their capture.

"I promise you, my people, that we will have them within custody very soon.

"Thank you."

* * *

"You heard it here first, folks. The King vows vengeance on the terrorists. We'll stick with this story and bring you more news at the top of the hour. This is Mary Goen. Good afternoon. May the goddess be with you all.

* * *

"Turn that damn thing off, Sebastian."

Public information screens were set up in prominent locations throughout the three-tiered city of Meltokio. The screens were reverse-engineered from technology found in abandoned Cruxan bases. This fact was unknown to the public at large, but was known to the few citizens--nobles all--who had one of the screens installed in their homes. One such citizen was Zelos Wilder. "I said, 'turn it off.'"

As transfixed as he was by the story, Sebastian the butler had moved immediately to comply with his employer's request. Still, it had not been quickly enough for the perturbed noble.

"Damn it, you guys," Zelos said. He was speaking to himself, Sebastian knew. Unless Zelos were directly addressing him, he behaved as if the butler were not there.

"One more year," Zelos continued, "maybe two, and I'd have gotten the King to dismantle that bridge himself. But...no, you had to do the flashy thing."

"Master Zelos?"

"What?"

Sebastian frowned. "Are you quite certain Sir Bud is to blame for this?"

"You heard the description," Zelos snapped, "Weird red shirt. And Sheena too--purple clothing. Ah, honey, I knew he'd lead you down a bad path. You could be here, sidled up next to me in my new hot tub, wearing that skimpy little number of yours..."

"I believe, sir, you've lost your train of thought."

Zelos snorted.

"Will you help them?"

"If they don't care enough to consult me before doing something this monumentally stupid, why should I care what happens to them?"

_tbc...maybe_


End file.
